


A harness of love

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum drinking, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Restraining devices, Restraints, Spankings, cum diets, face fucking, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A commission fic from someone that might want to never say there name out loud! Jaune goes to Beacon to be the best he can! Unfortunately the very hung ladies in Beacon have a different plan for him a much more filling plan that starts off as a nightmare but soon becomes the source of his greatest chance to be the best hunter ever...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A harness of love

Jaune was going to be the best friend Ruby had ever had! 

"Jaune! Your mouth is so nice!" Ruby said as she fucked him the futa fucked his mouth as Jaune whimpered. Jaune was not liking the two and now that Ruby had finally got her dick wet she was not likely to want to take her dick out of the single softest and wettest mouth that it had ever been in! 

Not that Ruby had put her dick in anything but her hands and some recently broken fleshlights that is but! That was beside the point! The real point was that Ruby was in  _ love. _

"Fuck your mouth is so tight! I'm going to fuck it so hard you will never forget what my dick tastes like!" Ruby said as she pistoned inot Jaune the young faunus futa was loving how wet a boi's mouth could be! 

"Mom told me that it felt amazing with you but I never thought it could feel this good!" Ruby said as she felt Jaune's hot wet mouth wrap down on her dick! Jaune's mouth was  _ painfully _ stretched open as her massive two feet of wrist-thick futa cock that was  _ plowing _ deep into his tight mouth! 

Jaune's mouth was forced open made to take every inch of Ruby's thick dick! Jaune was on his knees his one dick that was not even  _ half _ as long as Ru by's massive bitch breaking cock that was being forcibly slammed in and out of Jaune's mouth! 

Jaune felt the dick plowing deep into his mouth stretching out the small  _ tight _ mouth pussy of him! Every time she thrust into him she felt her thick  _ knot _ that was the size and shape of a softball pressing into his thin soft feminine lips as her knot pressed more and more into his mouth Jaune's eyes watered with tears as Ruby groaned, she felt like her dick was  _ melting _ .

Every time she slammed her dick into Jaune's mouth she felt her heavy melon-sized balls  _ slapping _ against the base of Jaune's throat! 

"Fuck me! Your mouth is going to be the new cock sock for my dick!" Ruby hissed as she pounded Jaune's mouth. Slamming her dick in and out of his face pushing her cock in as far as it could go! Stretching out his mouth as she pressed it deeper and  _ deeper _ into his soft and tight face as she fucked the boy like her own personal cock sock! 

As she was busy slamming in and out of his mouth Ruby grunted gripping the top of his head as she gasped! She felt her legs shaking as she knew that her orgasm was getting closer!

"Ah! Jaune! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum right down your mouth and I going to make you mine!" Ruby gasped as she  _ did _ wish she had time to ask him for dinner!

_ What was I supposed to do!? A cute male comes to me and helps me out of a crater that I caused!? How was I supposed to let such a cute and innocent male go!? If I didn't take him then some other futa would!  _ Ruby thought some tears forming in her mouth! 

She knew that if her mother found out she took her future baby daddy without even hearing his name she was going to be spanked so hard that she would never sit right again!

_ I'm sorry Jane? Jade? Jaune? Jaune? AH! I forgot your name! Mom is going to kill me! _ Ruby thought as-

"Cumming!" Ruby shouted as she finally shoved her dick past the base! There was a loud but muffled  _ shriek _ that filled the air as Ruby finally slipped her knot  _ past _ the thin feminine lips of Jaune! 

Ruby let out a deep moan of pleasure as Jaune's mouth as horribly forced open by her thick futa know! Jaune screamed as his jaw was  _ horribly _ stretched out as Ruby finally had enough!

"Here I cum! Take it! Swallow it all!" Ruby shouted as her balls did one last  _ slap! _ Colliding with the base of Jaune's neck as she came! 

_ Too much! It hurts! _ Jaune thought as Ruby's dick exploded! Jaune's mouth was forced to widen as Ruby came like a cannon! 

She exploded her cum right into the base of Jaune's guts! Ruby's dick pumped like a fire hose shoving blast after blast of hot and thick futa cum right down his throat!

"Fuck me that is good!" Ruby said as she came! Jaune's guts were suddenly and forcibly pumped with her thick futa cum! Ruby's boiling futa cum slammed into his guts as she viciously pumped his guts full of her spunk! 

Jaune groaned his own dick cumming as Ruby came deep within him! Jaune felt his guts expanded his stomach was  _ worryingly _ filled with Ruby's thick futa spunk!

The young reaper exploded deep into him filling his belly with her cum! The sperm rose faster than Jaune's through that was quickly going from filling up his guts  _ completely _ to rising into his throat and finally cumming up to her still exploding cock and exploding out of his nose!

Jaune screamed as he felt Ruby's own cum pop out of his nose coating the top of his face as Ruby forcibly pumped well over a  _ gallon _ of thick futa cum right down his guts!

"Fuck me! That was the best..." Ruby said as she sighed, her wolf ears went flat on her head as she gently petted the top of his head. 

Jaune groaned whimpering as she grinned down rubbing the top of his head softly as-

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Ruby asked as Jaune whimpered moaning punching, kicking and biting to get away from the futa that had just raped his mouth in public no less!

Jaune had simply gone from trying to help a futa up out of the ground to getting his mouth forcibly and  _ violently _ fucked! 

Jaune felt his guts painfully and forcibly pumped with the searing hot futa cum that was  _ boiling _ in his guts!

_ It burns! _ Jaune thought as he felt like his stomach was going to burn through his guts!

As Ruby finished cumming she sighed as-

"Oh? Are you trying to get away? That's so cute!" Ruby said as the poor cute male punched and pushed on her leg! The boy whimpering in pain as he felt his guts  _ burning _ and his mouth pulled apart as Ruby paused petting the top of his head and smiling sweetly at him. 

"Sorry I can't allow that!" Ruby said as Jaune shivered he felt something cold and wet drop over him as-

"Harness.  _ Collect." _ Ruby said as something blinked on her corset. 

_ Message received. Collecting compliant male. _ A cool mechanical voice said as Jaune gulped.

_ What the hell does that mean!? I'm not compliant what is she doing?! _ Jaune thought as something  _ gripped _ him. Jaune saw what could only be described as tentacles gripping him!?

_ What the hell?! Get THEM OFF ME! RUBY! _ Jaune thought as he was pulled!? Jaune screamed the pain of having her massive knot forced deep into his mouth making as he was pulled?!

"Oh, goddess. That's good." Ruby said Jaune's soft silky heavenly mouth pulled taught on her cock as he was pulled into her skirt! The boy began to vanish up her skirt the thick horrible sound of a male choking on a dick that was in no way fit for his mouth filling the air with an awful gurgling sound as soon Jaune was fully in her skirt with only his head sticking out of the bottom. 

Showing a head with bleary crying eyes and cheeks stuffed wit so much cock it was impossible for him to so mouth a whimper!

Several lang cables shot out of her second hand but still good Patch Auto Harness!

It was not as good as a Schnee made one but it did the job! Jaune screamed and shook as the cables pulled him up! Forcing him into Ruby's skirt!? The boi was only five feet tall and Ruby an easy six and a half feet as he was pulled up and under her skirt his face first at the base of her crotch! His mouth pushed into a mass of small red pubic hairs as Jaune was pushed deep into them shoving some into his nose and-

_ Restraining. _ The device said the cables easily overpower Jaune's flailing struggling limbs wrapping him around her waist!? Jaune was neatly secured around Ruby her cables pulled him and  _ locking _ him into place wrapping his arms and legs around her waist. 

Jaune herd sevral loud harsh snaps and  _ pops! _ As he was locked in place!

"There you go! Now I can walk around with you all day!" 

_ What?! She's going to walk around with me like this! NO! People will see! _ Jaune thought to scream as- 

_ Descending. _ Jaune screamed once more as several more thick cables wrapped around his face blinding his eyes and pushing him so far into Ruby's soft and stomach that was silky smooth but a bit toned. Jaune's eyes went blind his ears were plugged and only his nose remained open as the cables made sort of a cocoon around him before Jaune saw with the last bit of light Ruby's skirt descended covering him up complete my making Jaune  _ vanish _ from view! Jaune completely disappeared from view as there was a bit! 

A slight bulge of movement from the inside of Ruby's skirt as the final cable parts finished, and snapped! Into place securely locking Jaune inside her skirt before smoothing over making him completely disappear from all view that besides a small bulge there was no sigh of Jaune at all!

"Ah! There we go! Now that this is over with! I can finally go tell Yang I have a male! Yang is going to be so jealous!" Ruby said picking up Jaune's weapons, taking them off the ground never one to leave a weapon alone on the floor Ruby pulled them clicking them to her sides as the six five futa smirked walking forward as she  _ moaned... _

\-----

"Yang! I got a male!" Ruby said as she smiled! Yang looked at her sisters say the bulging  _ almost _ invisible mass under her skirt alone with a sword and shield as-

_ You fucking idiot. _ Yang thought as she shook her head. Yang knew what had happened and if the  _ slightly _ invisible mass on her skirt was any kind of indication then the sound of the cables pulling and the fact that Ruby had  _ another _ pair of weaponry on her. A different pair of weapons were placed on her skirt as Yang groaned. 

_ You did not even pass the knot test. How the hell are you going to explain this to mom when she asks when you harnessed him? You know I have to tell mom right? Summer is going to be pissed. _ Yang thought as Ruby poor innocent blissfully Ruby had no idea just how bad the  _ spanking _ was before-

_ Jaune Arc. _ Yang's scroll read as she punched in several buttons. She was the elder futa and as such, she had control over Ruby's harness and-

"Yang! I got a male and- AIEEE!" Ruby asked as the sound of snapping cables filled the air there was a giant gasp of air as-

"I'm free!" A male gasped as he fell down hitting his head on the floor as Jaune? That was his name? 

"I'm free!"

"Jaune! Get back in there!"

_ "NO!" _

"Harness!  _ Collect _ !" Ruby yelled as her harness began to pull Jaune back in.

"What!? Get off me!"

"Jaune! Get back here under me!" The futa shouted as-

"NO!"

"Jaune! My dick now!" Ruby shouted as more cables shot out reattaching themselves to Jaune as he was being pulled slowly but forcibly back up into her skirt! 

"Wait! No! No! N-MPGHHR!" Jaune gagged as he was silently forced under Ruby's skirt as Yang sighed.

"Bad boy! Engage  _ chastity  _ function!" Ruby shouted as-

_ Engaging. _ A voice said as two thin coils sank into the harness as a loud  _ click! _ Of metal snapping into place was heard as Yang heard a muffled scream from inside the skirt before it was silenced as all sound was cut off and the boy became just another lump of fabric in her skirt. 

"You are going to fucking jail sis." 

"For what!? AH! Back in his place!" Ruby said as Jauen was on more her cock sock as-

"Ruby... please tell me you have a plan or-"

"Ahem. Please. Your attention."

"Oh shit Opal."

"I am Opal. I am the headmistress of this school and I am here to inform you that this year in Beacon we are going to be operated under a  _ free _ male rule of no harnessing." Opal said as all colors left Ruby's face as Yang's facepalmed. 

"Fucking sister," Yang said as Ruby began to whimper her dog ears going flat as she fought the urge to whimper in pleassure. 

"What?!" Ruby shouted as Yang groaned.

"Oh, goddess please don't kill her." Yang groaned as Ruby let out a panicked whimper her legs shaking as-

"As my employer has said." An  _ easily _ seven-foot-tall futa with a massive pair of breasts that put even Yang to shame walked up a  _ behemoth _ of a cock outline hung between her legs as she made it to the stage. She looked down at the student body before coughing.

"As going with Vale's new  _ pro-male _ policy. No male is to be harnessed in our around Beacon grounds. If you have a male that  _ wishes _ to be harnessed you must come with him to meet me personally before I can give you a free Beacon approved harness.

Any mention or  _ knowledge _ of a harnessed male must be reported to me. If you have a male harnessed to you that was  _ not _ a Beacon student and  _ not _ applying for the spot of a student then that is allowed. However! If you are to harness a Beacon male student or potential one you must go through the proper channels. If you fail this? You will be  _ harshly _ disciplined." Glynda said glaring down as-

"Cream and goat cheese," Ruby said as she let out a low whimper of pleasure as not even the silky insides of Jaune's throat could make her feel any better! 

"Oh, Goddess I am going to cum!" Ruby said as Yang facepalmed.

"Goddess damn you, sis. How hard is it not to fuck a male  _ without _ reading the manual for Beacon!?"

"I! Oh Goddess! I'm cumming!" Ruby said as Yang hear the  _ gulping _ sounds of someone being forced to take a load for larger than anything they had ever been forced to take!

"And as a final  _ warning. _ If things happen and needs must be met and a male is harnessed or...  _ used _ for relief. You must take them to the infirmary and they will have a two-week moratorium for all future  _ use. _ Now I do not need to say that but this only applies to Beacon males and proximity males. All of which have their aura unlocked. If you have  _ used _ a male without their aura unlocked and especially! If you have a knot that is ground for immediate removal from Beacon."

"Thank Goddess he has his aura unlocked," Yang said as Ruby paused, her eyes rolling into the top of her head as she felt the best orgasm of her life!

Or one of the top three at least sucked out of her cock as even the potential threat of expulsion was not enough to put Ruby's heart down.

"I'm just glad that you have your aura," Ruby said as Opal coughed.

"Now that this is clear, tomorrow is your first real test. Do you best to beat the Grimm if you fail? Then you will die. That is all." The woman said as she and Glynda walked off as Glynda coughed taking the mic and sighing.

"Please follow the signs to the sleeping area. Any attempts at... _ use _ should be done now and must! Be done in private to not disturb the others." Glynda said coughing once before walking off the stage. 

"Until then? Have a good night." 

\-----

The rest of the night Yang could not get  _ any _ sleep.

"Oh come to the fuck on!" Yang said as she groaned walking up to the launch pad her eyes had deep dark circles under them as she yawned. She had not gotten any sleep that night as Ruby had been endlessly  _ thrusting _ up and down! 

Ruby had  _ not _ taken Yang's warning to heard and spent all night thrusting into what had to be the tightest throat that Ruby had even fucked, but when you had only fucked one throat your entire life and you had the social confidence of a sleep-deprived chihuahua then you tended to not get out much. 

Ruby had spent all night moaning groaning and thrusting making Yang groan and want to jerk off her bitch breaking cock that could make any horse blush but before she could!

She forced herself into some sleep as some rich whiny futa complained to Ruby to not  _ wriggle _ so much as clearly, neither of them had any indication of what the fuck was really going on as-

"You will be partnered with the first person that you make eye contact with. Until then? Good luck." Opal said as she pushed some kind of a button and-

"AHH!" A futa to Yang's left said, screaming as she was sent flying into the air as Yang groaned cracking her knuckles as she put on a pair of aviators.

"Ok! This is it! You got this girl! Just-"

"AHHHH!" Ruby was shot up into the air she followed her as-

_ Warning! Male in danger! _ A mechanical voice said as-

"What?! Male in danger?! Where!?" Ruby shouted pulling out her scythed as-

_ Commencing emergency release protocols. _

"What!? Emergency release!? Don't do that! AH!"

Yang winced as there was some kind of soft wet  _ plop! _ A plopping sound filled the air as Ruby's skirt flew up as a small blonde male flew out as-

"Jaune! No!" Ruby shouted as she angeled her scythe blasting down to Jaune as Yang groaned. 

"Oh fuck me." She said as she brought out her gauntlets to black her fall and slow her descent...

\----

"Opal!? A male harness just released in mid-air!?" Glynda shouted as Opal took a deep breath. Inhaling her coffee as she nodded.

"I see that." 

"I! What do you mean you see that!? A male is in danger!" Glynda shouted as Opal took a deeper breath and paused.

"A male  _ is _ in danger but a male is always in danger. And this is no simple male. That is Jaune Arc a student of our school." Opal said as Glynda's eyes twitched.

"What do you mean student?!"

"I mean that a student of ours is in the field as he should be."

"But! But the rules?!"

"Oh feel free to punish Miss Rose how  _ you _ see fit. But do keep her in the school. I did not just bring her in for you to kick out you know?"

\-----

"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed as Ruby tackled Jaune as the two crashed into a tree as-

_ FIT! _ A spear hit Jaune's hoodie pinning him to a tree as silver met blue and-

"Ruby!?"

"Jaune!"

"I'm sorry!" Another voice yelled as the futa looked at the male and-

_ Crack! _ A tree branch snapped as Ruby and Jaune both looked at the other and-

"AHHHH!" They screamed as the fell down Ruby and Jaune crashed through several branches both hitting the ground hard! Ruby landed on top of Jaune several broken branches were scattered through the area as-

"Owie! That hurt! You are going back in your harness mister! You- Jaune?!" Ruby shouted her concern clear as Jaune had a gash!? Jaune groaned in pain as a long  _ deep _ gash ran down his left cheek. Jaune whimpered in pain as he backed up from Ruby.

Panic filling his eyes as-

"Get away from me!" Jaune groaned his belly sloshing as Jaune's guts fully pumped up with thick futa cum! Jaune whimpered panicking as-

"Jaune!? Your face! Why are you bleeding?" Ruby shouted as Jaune barley noticed the blood falling down his face. There was a  _ lot _ of blood that was pooling down his face and so much that Jaune should be worried about it. 

But the pure amount of adrenaline that was pumping fueled his fear as-

"Just get back!"

"Jaune! Why isn't your aura healing you!?" Ruby demanded as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"My what?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused her silver eyes widening as-

"J-Jaune... your aura... you do know what your aura is correct?" Ruby asked as Jaune blinked owlishly as the feeling of metal picks pushing into his skin forced him to wince in pain. 

"What's aura?" Jaune asked the pain of having half his face sliced open now overpowering him making tears of pain fall down his face as-

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! _

"Jaune! Don't play dumb with me! You! You know what your aura is right?! You are joking with me right?"

"Aura? What's aura and ow! I... do you have some bandages? Or gauze?" Jaune asked as-

Ruby blurred up to him forcing her fingers to his cheeks and-

"Get back! Get-"

"It is in passing that we achieve immortality. A life lived for yourself is a life lost. Your life is the love you give to others. And your soul the love they give back in return. With this I release your soul unbound and unbidden for all to see." Ruby said as-

"AH!" Jaune gasped as his eyes flicked open! Jaune's eyes flew open as he gasped! His body glowed a sharp blue light as the cut on his cheek vanished and-

"What!? What the hell was that!?"

"That! That was your aura!" Ruby said sighing as some of her aura drained as-

_ He has a lot of aura. _ Ruby thought as Jaune glowed white and-

"I! I feel better! I can walk! I can run!" Jaune said leaping up as-

"Too bad you do not need to do that," Ruby said as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Harness  _ collect," _ Ruby said as Jaune gasped.

"Wait! No! No! No! NO!" Jaune said as... nothing... nothing happened Jaund and Ruby blinked at each other as-

"Harness! Collect!" Ruby shouted as again nothing happened. Jaune blinked owlishly as he looked up at the stunned futa.

"Harness! I said  _ collect!" _

_ Error. Ruby Rose. Your harnessing privileges have been revoked. Please see Glynda for your disciplinary hearing. _ Her harness said as all color drained from Ruby's face.

"Oh Grimm and goat cheese," Ruby said as Jaune gulped.

"What? What's happening? I... can I have my sword back? Please?" Jaune asked as Ruby fell to her knees  _ still _ taller than him she nearly fainted...

\-----

"I! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she bowed to Jaune Ruby had never apologized so much in her life! Ruby did not  _ mean _ to hurt Jaune and-

"Why are you sorry? You raped me!"

"I! I didn't mean to!" The futa shouted as Jaune glared down at her not buying it for a second!

"You said that you did not mean it but now? I don't know! What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't thinking! That was my fault! I was thinking with my dick! I got hard and you were there! And! And I lost control! I'm sorry!"

"Even  _ if _ that was true! What was the chastity about!? That hurt!" Jaune yelled as Ruby looked up genuinely confused.

"What? I thought you liked that? Don't all males like to be locked?"

"What!? NO! That was  _ painful _ " 

"AHH! I didn't know... I... I am very sorry." Ruby bowed her head as Jaune paused she was so cute! Silver eyes flashed as Jaune felt his anger melting away... 

Ruby's wolf ears went flat on her head as she let out a low whimper. Ruby whimpered in pain as she looked down her small reddish-black wolf ears going flat on her head as she looked like a scorn mut. 

"I...."

"I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me... I mean I understand if you are but I would rather you not be." Ruby said her gaze not meeting Jaune's look as he coughed. 

_ Oh, not you don't! You don't go feeling bad for her! No matter how cute she looks! She raped you! _

"You raped me." 

"I know! But... I feel bad! But I don't regret it!" Ruby said an odd amount of backbone in her tone as Jaune froze.

"What!? You don't regret raping me!?"

"I regret making you  _ feel _ bad. I am a futa you are a male, I should not have done what I did as rough as I did and without as much preparation as I should have! I... I wasn't the first dick you sucked was I?" Ruby asked her wolf ears shooting straight up as Jaune paused and nodded.

"Y-yes you were..." Ruby blushed so brightly before she face palmed.'

_ Stupid Ruby! You should have asked! Now he is going to have a negative impression of futa all his life! AH! I hate myself!  _ Ruby thought as Jaune glared up at her.

_ She is really cute... like really cute... I wonder if she would like to- AH! Jaune what are you thinking!? You can't date Ruby! You are just going to get fucked again! I mean she... she... she's bad... but she's cute... _ Jaune thought as-

"I... I'm sorry that I hurt you! I won't do that ever again! So please forgive me! And if you can't... I hope that you and me can work together as partners from here on out!" Ruby shouted bowing or Jaune as he gulped looking the futa up and down and knowing that at least for now he needed a partner to get him out of the woods Jaune decided to reluctantly agree. 

"I... I don't know..." Jaune said even if it made sense, he did not want to spend one extra second with Ruby if he could avoid it! She had really done way too much to even  _ hope _ to salvage their relationship! 

"I! Do... would you like to pet my head?" Ruby asked lowering her head as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"You want me to what?"

"My... my wolf ears... do you want to pet them?" Ruby asked lowering her head more even if she was already kneeling on her hands and knees to the ground and flickering them lightly.

"You want me to  _ pet _ your ears? Why?" Jaune asked as Ruby whimpered.

"Because they are soft?" 

"Ruby. I am not going to pet your ears." Jaune said flatly as Ruby paused as an offended look crossed her silver eyes.

"And why  _ not? _ Why would you not want to pet my ears! They are super soft!" Ruby said as she pushed her head forward as Jaune looked around hoping a Grimm would come and kill him and save him. He hoped death would rescue him and-

"Why would I want to  _ pet _ your ears?"

"Because! Like I said they are  _ soft!" _ Ruby said as Jaune pushed she pushed her head closer scooting up to him as-

"Come on! Go on! Pet them! Pet them!" She said as Jaune slowly reached out and touched-

_ "Oh my god." _

"Goddess." Ruby corrected as Jaune petted her ears. Jaune had never felt something so  _ soft _ in all of his life! Ruby's ears felt more like silk than anything as Jaune slowly petted her ears. Jaune felt his anger melt away as he petted the smooth and silky ears of Ruby enjoying the way she purred and whimpered into his hands as-

"So soft," Jaune said as the futa faunus purred nuzzling his fingers affectionately licking them!? Ruby licked his fingers pushing her head deeper and deeper into them as-

_ Bang! _ A loud bang filled the air followed by a sharp crack! Of gunfire as Ruby and Jaune paused.

"That's gunfire," Ruby said suddenly all business as-

"Ruby. Our friends are in trouble. We need to go help them. There are Grimm here."

"You are right, let's go!"

"Wait! Ruby, I need my weapons... I can't fight without them. So can I have them back?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused unsure of what to do before nodding.

"I... ok take them back. But I expect you to be ok!" She said handing Jaune his sword and shield as-

_ Crack! BOOM! _ A massive pink mushroom cloud filled the air followed only by what could be described as massive cackling laughter as-

"Ok... that's new." Jaune said as they began to run towards the pink explosion.

\------

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You will know my name! You shall know FEAR!" Nora shouted as she crashed her Grimm into the ground! The futa pushed the Grimm down as she hopped off! Bowing once to the world as she grinned.

"And that was how you do a professional Grimm ride! And- AWW! I broke it!" Nora pouted looking down to the downed bear as-

"Are you ok!?" Nora paused as-

"AHH! A male!" Nora shouted as the cutest! Male ran up with a sword and shield in his hands followed by an equally! But not as cute futa faunus wolf and- 

"Nora! I got to admit it! As badass as that was! Please! Please!  _ Never! _ Do that again!" Yang said bursting out of the tree line huffing and puffing looking after her new partner and-

"Yang!?"

"Ruby!?" 

"You know her?" Jaune asked as-

"Holy shit you are alive!" Yang said as Nora paused looking at the adorable future baby daddy of hers as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Do I know you?" Jaune asked as Nora speed back to Yang and-

"Oh! OH! Yang! COme on! You know him!? HE's so cute! YOu  _ have _ to introduce us! You have to! You have to! You have to!" Nora said bouncing on the balls of her feet as Yang groaned pushing her partner back as she narrowed her eyes on Ruby.

"Ruby... you know what I am going to say to you right?" Yang askes stomping over the six-seven futa with more muscles than even a futa had a right to ask for looked down as-

"I can explain!" Ruby said her wolf ears going flat as-

"No, you can't! You are so dead! You need to-"

"DOWN!" Jaune said as he dove forward. Jaune tackled Yang just! As a pair of black feathers fell that would have bisected her in two!

A massive caw filled the air as a Nevermore flew into the sky cawing loudly.

"Holy fuck! Thanks, man! I owe you one!" Yang said as she and Jaune stood up as-

"How dare you attack my new best friend and partner bird! I'll break your feathers!"

"Nora. I love the enthusiasm but how in the hell are you going to break the feathers on a bird?" Yang asked pumping her gauntlets as-

"With my hammer. Dug." The ginger futa said as the monster cawed again!

Ruby took out her scythe as Nora shifted her hammer into a grenade launcher as-

"Yang! I need you!" Jaune said as-

"HEY!" Ruby shouted looking up at Yang like a pouting puppy as-

"Well  _ duh. _ I know that I'm just glad you do! But I gotta say Jaune, was it? You really are picking a bad time to confess to me. Tell me am I so beautiful that you want to confess before you die?" She joked as-

"What? No! It's not like that! I mean you are beautiful but come on! I got a plan to kill that thing!"

"You do? Let's hear it!" Yang said raising her gauntlets Nora launched grenades and RUby shot her rifle as the monster screeched in anger. 

Tossing more feathers that they were forced to dip duck and dive out of the way as-

"Do you want to live forever!?" jaune shouted as Yang paused blinking owlishly as-

"Yeah. Kind of." She admitted as Jaune sighed. 

"Well ok! Then I'll go! Ok I know how to kill it but I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say!" jaune said as Yang paused not sure if the male knew what the hell she was talking about or even if she should be taking orders from a man in general but-

Fit! A feather came by slicing down and cutting off a part of her hair as-

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang shouted as her eyes glowed red, her hair ran out fire as Jaune gagged.

"Whoa! Yang! Your head! It's... it's burning!" Jaune shouted as-

"You tell me what to do Jaune! ANd I'll do it! I wanted that damn thin dead! Dead you hear me!? dead!" 

\------

"Ok! Just do it!"

"Um, Jaune? Are you that sure about this? This seems like a bad idea!" Yang said as she reared back putting Jaune's face to her chest ignoring her and him blushing as-

"Yeah just toss me! NOW!" Jaune shouted as Yang sighed as she figured she was going to get in trouble sooner or later and now might as well be the best time!

"Ok! Hit me! Come get it you ass hole!" She shouted as she tossed Jaune like a javelin! 

Jaune flew up from her arms right as the Nevermore slammed down coming in for the kill on the both of them as-

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was flung from the futas arms as-

"YANG!"

"My future baby daddy!" Ruby and Nora shouted as Jaune landed into the throat of the bird! Metal split flesh as Jaune's blade cut it in half! Jaune grunted as his blade bit into the monster slicing deep into its neck! The creature screamed its flight arrested the thing pummeling inot the ground as-

"NOW!" Jaune shouted blood filling his face as he gutted the thing's neck! The monster kicked and cawed before Yang fell like da meteor on its head.

"HAH! That is for my fucking hari!"

"And this is for my partner's hair also!" Nora slammed her hammer in its wings making a sickening  _ crack! _ Filled the air as the wing broke the monster did not scream as Yang had turned its head into a piece of fleshy pulp! As the monster died and sent raged Ruby  _ yanked _ Jaune out of its neck!

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" She asked sniffing him checking or injury as-

"Yeah, Ruby I'm fine I-"

_ WHAP! _ Ruby slapped Jaune as hard as she could. Jaune gasped his face stunned as-

"Ruby!?

"HEY!"

"Don't you  _ ever _ ! Do that again! I was so scared!"

"I-

"NEVER AGAIN! Do you hear me?!" She shouted anger in her silver eyes as Jaune nodded.

"Y-yeah... I hear you..." Jaune said as she took a deep breath.

"Good. Now let's get the relics."

\-----

"Led by! Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? Me? The leader?" Jaune asked as-

"HOORAY! Jaune is the leader!" Nora said picking Jaune up and hugging him tight! Pushing him into her soft breasts as-

"Good job man! I guess I can listen to a guy that's not dad. Every  _ now _ and then." Yang said as-

"Huh? I thought I could be a leader." Ruby said as she was glad Jaune was the leader and-

"You  _ could _ have been the leader but you did not meet our requirements, Ruby." Glynda glared the futa glaring down at Ruby as she whimpered.

"I! What did I do?" Ruby asked as-

"For one? You took a  _ harnessed _ male into a battle situation. Putting Jaune in a combat situation where his life was in danger. You  _ knotted _ a bois mouth without aura!"

"Ruby!" Yang hissed as Ruby whimpered ears falling flat as- 

"I! I didn't mean to! It was an accident really!" Ruby shouted as Glynda paused narrowing her eyes at the futa as she sighed and shook her head.

"It does not matter if it was or was not an accident Ruby. You did what you did and as such! Punishment." The seven-foot dean said as Ruby gulped.

"Punishment? Like what..."

"For starters. For the  _ rest _ of the semester, your harnessing privileges have been  _ revoked _ ."

"What! That's not fair!"

"I do not care Ruby. You broke the rules! You will not harness Jaune or any other male at all regardless of their consent until your second year! besides that? You are to make sure that Jaune is given a  _ healthy _ diet. Without! Penetrating him. The most you are allowed to give him is oral sex. You are also banned from denying anyone orgasms until your second year. This is final."

"I... ok..."

"She is right Miss Rose. I had  _ once _ pegged you to be the leader of your team but now? Now I think Mister Arc will take on that mantle much better than you. Until then? All of you go to your room to meet your advisor."

"What?" Jaune asked as Opal smiled.

"All first years are to have a second-year futa advisor for them for the first three months of Beacon. You are to do what she says and she will keep you alive and well. Trust me you will like the advisor that we have picked out for you. She is rather  _ special. _ " 

\----

Velvet was having a  _ tense day. _

_ "And that is ah! That is why you have to follow the rules!" _ Velvet said as she gasped! Doing her duties as a second-year advisor where simple. She had to first meet the team she was advising then after that she was to give the male the first  _ protein _ injection. 

And while Jaune was the first-ever male team leader she had met he was doing great!

"AH! So tight! SO soft! Just a little bit more Jaune! I'm sure you are loving this!" Velvet said as the soft wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as Velvet messily and  _ brutally _ face fucked the male. Slamming her wide thick child birthing hips in and out of his mouth. Jaune's face and mainly his eyes were the unlucky recipient of a face to ball meeting as Velvet's mammoth-sized balls each bigger than a softball slammed into Jaune's eyes as her dick obscenely bulged out her dick!

Vel was given the title of  _ breaker bun _ for her cock. Not only was her dick obscenely long at over two and a half feet! It was stupidly thick towering in at a massive thickness of seven and a half inches thick! That was over an inch thicker than Glynda's! And right now? Velvet had all of her dick including her knot that was the size and shape of a wine bottle forced down into Jaune's mouth!

Jaune for all the  _ pain _ his mouth was in did not feel much due to her knot that slipped in easier and caused less pain than Ruby's did?

_ How is that possible!? _ Jaune thought as she face fucked the life out of him! 

Slamming her hips up and down like a steel piste driving every in of her magnificent pale dick in and out of his mouth as she railed him!

"Now! AH! As having a male on your team and as a leader is uncommon I will set up the ground rules! Oh, dear goddess! So wet and tight! Jaune is to be given three protein meals a day. Breakfast lunch and dinner. One of you  _ must _ do that. It does not have to be direct in oral sex but one full cum shot a day period!" 

"You  _ can _ force him to suck your dick but only! Fuck! If he refuses alternative methods! Since none of you have collared him before you can not restrict his orgasms for the time being! If you harness him you will have to deal with any dear goddess! Clit leaks on your own time! Besides that? You are to treat him like your leader and friend! If you do not there will be serious consequences! Including and leading up to but not limited to, detention, extra work, bad reports, and even expulsion so ah!" Velvet came as Jaune felt  _ death! _ Two gallons of thick futa cream hat put Ruby's to shame was forced into his guts in the matter of five seconds! Velvet's massive load overwhelmed him making him see stars as-

"Besides that!?" She asked as  _ pop! _ She popped her knot out of Jaune near broken mouth as his futa team want dick leaked and-

"Welcome to Beacon! Feel free to use him as you see fit as long as he keeps up his grades!" Vel said smiling the futa’s as they stared at her slack-jawed in aw of the face fucking that had put the  _ roughest _ BDSM porn stars to shame and-   
“Um… what’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Velvet asked as-   
“I can’t feel my face.” Jaune groaned as-   
“I'm sorry!” Velvet whimpered ears going down as Jaune let out one last groan of pain and pleasure as he burped up cum and whimpered softly….

  
  
  



End file.
